Tu m'as laissé (traduction)
by zoemitzuko
Summary: Cela fait 4 ans depuis qu'il est parti. Marinette est dans sa dernière année à l'école de design et le Papillon a été battu il y a des années, mais cela ne signifie pas que Paris n'est plus en difficulté. Cela ne signifie pas qu'elle n'a plus besoin de son Chat Noir. Coccinelle / Marinette X Chat Noir / Adrien. C'est une traduction d'Echorise Retrouvé le lien dans la publication
1. Chapter 1 Tu m'as laissé

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **Je vous apporte la traduction d'une fic vraiment génial ;-)**

 **Elle vient d'Echorise et le lien de l'original en anglais est : s/11598175/1/Tu-M-as-Laissé**

 **Je conseille à tout ceux qui comprennent l'anglais d'aller lire la version original et si vous apprécié son histoire, d'aller lui mettre un très gentil commentaire pour la remerciée :-D.**

 **Bien entendue, les personnages et le monde de Miraculous ne m'appartiennent pas et je n'en retire aucun bénéfice :-)**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser x)**

* * *

Tu m'as laissé : Chapitre 1.

Ladybug s'accrocha à ses côtes, la respiration devenant forte et rapide, le sang en train de couler entre ses doigts. Elle était accroupi dans une posture de combat, la jambe arrière tremblante, son costume maculé de sang jusqu'au hanches. La fille sur le sol, derrière elle, sanglotait brisée, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de tirer vers le bas l'ourlet de sa jupe déchirée. Les entailles luisantes de ses cuisses se reflétaient sur la lame actuellement brandis vers elles.

Les yeux de l'homme remplient de désirs, exorbités, l'adrénaline courant dans ses pupilles dilatées, et le couteau dans la main. Les yeux de Ladybug regardèrent vers la droite avant qu'elle ait pu se retenir et l'assaut désespérer qu'elle allait devoir mené lui fit serrer les dents de colère – tout cela à cause de son regards perfides et parce qu'il y avait un minuscule lambeau d'espoir d'y rester. Mais cela faisait quatre ans depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçue l'éclat de ce cuir noir brillant, et elle avait survécu sans _lui_ jusqu'à présent. Elle continuerait de le faire.

Son yo-yo fracassé dans la main de son agresseur, le couteau dérapa hors de l'allée, dans la rue éclairée adjacente.

"Tu.. Salope ! " Dit-il en avançant, les dents découvertes, les mots sortant de ses lèvres dans l'air glacial de Paris.

Tout son côté gauche était engourdi, elle avait la vision floue à cause de la perte de sang. Ses doigts tremblants ont trouvé l'étui attaché à sa cuisse et dégainé le couteau. A la vue de l'acier nu, son estomac remua avec dégoût et désespoir. Elle le pointa sur l'homme. Il fit une pause. Ses lèvres tiré vers l'arrière en un rictus, elle se précipita, la lame trancha le dos de sa veste alors qu'il se retira de nouveau dans la nuit.

"… Ladybug ?" La voix était râpeuse et faible. Ladybug regarda la jeune fille, dans la boue, dans le blanc des yeux et remarqua que les pupilles étaient fixées uniquement sur l'arme dans la main de sa sauveuse. Ladybug laissa tomber le couteau, et la fille tressaillit car il claquait au sol. Elle tomba à genoux, en retenant les hauts le cœur.

"Lady.."

"Va à l'hôpital, dit leur ce qui est arrivé. Demande-leur de faire des analyses pour trouver son ADN. Ils vont l'attraper. Dépêche toi vite avant qu'il ne revienne." La jeune fille cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

"Mais ... vous avez besoin d'aide..."

"Je vais bien. Vas y. MAINTENANT." La jeune fille chancela sur ses pieds, boitant vers la fin de la ruelle. Elle se retourna alors qu'elle était au coin de la rue et regarda la jeune fille qui était autrefois l'héroïne de Paris.

"Mais Ladybug, où sont tes taches ?"

Elle parti sans attendre de réponse.

...

Marinette s'effondra sur son lit, en faisant attention de ne pas déchirer le pansement qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa cage thoracique et rompre ses points de suture. Elle avait en réalité besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, mais devra se contenter de son propre ouvrage. Être une créatrice de premier plan était vraiment utile parfois. Son kwami, Tikki, était silencieuse alors qu'elle était là. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au petit insecte rouge et réalisa qu'en effet il n'y avait pas une seule tache noire sur sa peau.

"... Cela fait-il déjà si longtemps, Tikki?" Les fissures du plafond se reflétaient sur elle dans l'obscurité. Le mouvement rythmique de sa respiration calmait son corps endolori alors qu'elle attendait que les médicaments fasse disparaître la douleur.

"Je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons pour partir. Vous aviez battu le Papillon et Paris était en sécurité. Il n'a pas laissé de danger, au moins." Répondu Tikki et Marinette soupira, n'ayant jamais pu le considérer comme un lâche. Il pouvait être qualifié de beaucoup de choses, _beaucoup de_ choses, mais être un lâche ne figurait pas sur cette liste.

Elle se demandait parfois si elle dormirait mieux en sachant qu'il était parti à cause de la peur, au moins, elle aurait eu une explication quant à sa soudaine disparition sans avertissement préalables. Tous les défilés et cérémonies d'attribution avaient seulement été teintée de pitié pour elle alors qu'elle se tenait sur les podiums, seules. Le regards des gens quand ils l'ont vu et les manchettes de journaux tragiques ont conduit à se qu'elle ne se présente plus aux événements, et, finalement, les invitations avaient cessé de venir.

De toute façon, chaque fois que les citoyens avaient réussi à l'apercevoir, la plupart d'entre eux ne la reconnaissait pas. Pas sans ses taches.

Et il y avait celle qui avaient commencé à disparaître lorsque Chat Noir était parti, une chaque mois, elles s'éloignaient d'elle, et maintenant il n'y en avait plus aucune.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas un petit mot à l'auteur de cette histoire ;-)**

 **A la prochaine si cela vous intéresse x)**

 **Bisou à tout le monde ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2 Point de suture

**Bonsoir à tous ^^**

 **Voici la suite de cette fic juste génial ;-)**

 **N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez et d'aller remercier l'auteur de cette histoire :-D**

 **voici le lien de son chapitre 2: s/11598175/2/Tu-M-as-Laiss%C3%A9**

 **Bonne lecture et à la prochaine**

* * *

Chapitre 2: Point de Suture.

Le brouillard était faible dans la ville le lendemain matin, allégeant légèrement l'humeur de Marinette (elle était une grande fan de brouillard) mais pas sa douleur car elle ne faisait rien pour la faire disparaître. Elle avait dû se lever tôt pour changer ses pansements et cela avait été un vrai supplice d'envisager sa première heure de cours de la journée qui était à 8 heures. Elle était en dernière année, bordel de merde ! Elle n'avait pas subi quatre ans de cours pour finir bloquer par la douleur _ _.__ Mais elle était là, marchant péniblement vers le métro, les yeux fixant la lumière d'avant l'aube avec Tikki confortablement niché dans la poche de son manteau.

Elle renifla l'air en espérant secrètement qu'il neige. Quand elle s'arrêta, elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. Ses pas l'avaient mener sur le chemin de son ancien collège et jusqu'à l'ancien manoir des Agreste. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'arrêter brièvement à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant. Il y a quatre ans, les fondations de la maison s'étaient effondrées, laissant un tas de gravats dévastateur dans son sillage. La famille Agreste avait renoncé à les déblayer et avait choisi de le laisser pourrir, la majorité, maintenant, était envahi par les jardins environnants, autrefois immaculées.

Elle se rappelait le jour où il était arrivé, le tumulte qu'il avait causé. Le garçon qu'elle avait aimé à l'époque, Adrien Agreste, n'était pas venu à l'école ce jour-là. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis.

Elle se détourna brusquement et continua son trajet, Tikki frottant son pouce en forme de cercles réconfortants à l'intérieur de sa poche.

Elle réussi, durant son premier cours, à faire sa réalisation, mais le temps que son cours de gestion des marchandises se termine, les bandages étaient devenus encore plus contraignant et sa respiration, même superficielle, semblait avoir irrité les points de suture. Elle sentait un filet de sang chaud couler le long de ses côtes.

Elle se leva et quitta la salle en gagnant un mauvais regard de son professeur. Mais elle ne s'en soucia pas alors qu'elle s'accrocha à l'évier des toilettes. Elle aperçut, dans le miroir d'en face, le pâle reflet de son visage. Entourées de serviettes en papier tachées de sang, ses mains tremblaient mais elle fit en sorte de se dépêcher en direction de la gare pour arriver en sécurité dans son appartement remplis de courant d'air. Au moins, son lit était chaud alors qu'elle sautait dedans après avoir pris un Advil et se coucha sous les couvertures, Tikki recroquevillé contre son ventre.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner et elle gémit.

\- H-eyy toi, c'est juste pour savoir où en est cette robe stupide ... Marinette sourit en entendant la voix nerveuse d'Alya. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ladite robe qui était actuellement modélisée sur son mannequin.

\- Elle est faite Alya, je t'ai envoyé un texto à ce sujet hier. Tu ne peux pas continuer à appeler en espérant que je la détruise par mégarde et que tu pourrais, comme ça, annuler ton propre marriag...

\- AAHHH OUI BIEN MERCI MARI, Sois sûr de l'apporter avec toi ce soir, BYE.

Le téléphone était éteint et Marinette se massa les tempes. Pourquoi sa meilleure amie était-elle si nerveuse au sujet de son propre mariage, elle ne le savait pas. Elle se souvenait qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Nino et Alya, depuis la deuxième année de lycée, ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Et tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu aussi c'était d'être avec Adr...

Non ! Elle ne devrait pas penser à ça...

L'appel d'Alya lui fit prendre conscience que son jour de repos dans son lit allait être de courte durée. Alya avait décidé de faire la cérémonie dans la maison de campagne de ses parents, c'est pour cela qu'elle avait rappelé et requis sa demoiselle d'honneur la nuit avant pour finaliser les préparatifs. Cela allait être un long trajet en train.

Après une petite sieste, elle se sentit un peu mieux (elle soupçonnait aussi que les pilules contre la douleur avait quelque chose à avoir avec ça), ses sacs terminées et la robe emballé soigneusement dans une boîte que Marinette était prête à défendre au prix de sa vie. Non seulement c'était l'un des aspects les plus importants de la journée spéciale de sa meilleure amie, mais c'était aussi ce qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure conception à ce jour. Elle avait hâte de la montrer à Alya.

Elle ferma la porte de son appartement et son téléphone se mit à sonner. C'était ses parents qui l'avertissaient qu'ils étaient sur le chemin et qu'ils la verraient demain au mariage. Ils avaient quitté Paris après qu'elle aie obtenue son Bac et maintenant, ils habitaient en Normandie. Marinette avait obtenu le droit de rester en échange de les voir de temps en temps. Elle serait probablement partie avec eux si elle n'avait pas été aussi déterminées à assister à l'école de design de la ville. De plus (si elle se l'était admis à elle-même), elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à quitter Paris. Pas quand tant de souvenirs étaient pris au piège dans ses toits.

...

Marinette, en vrai Parisienne, n'aurait jamais avouer que l'air frais de la campagne sentait différemment de la pollution de la ville. Mais c'était parce Marinette, comme la plupart des Parisiens, avait rarement quitter la ville, et aussi parce qu'à leur retour elle avait oublié la senteur de l'air campagnard.

C'était vraiment fascinant. Ses yeux regardèrent par la vitre la fraîcheur des champs vallonnés et le froid du vent, ce qui la poussa à enfoncer son nez dans son écharpe. Tikki frissonna et Marinette plia ses gants avant de les mettre dans ses poches, donnant ainsi à son kwami quelque chose dans le quel elle pouvait se blottir.

Une voiture noire l'attendait en haut de la station de bus (elle avait du en prendre un à la gare) et Alya était accoudé à la porte avant du passager alors que le bus n'était pas encore arriver à l'arrêt. Elle avait les bras largement écartés et un sourire prenant la majorité de son visage.

\- MARI! Pourquoi n'es tu jamais venue nous voir !?

Marinette réussi à caler ses bras le long de son corps avant l'étreinte et elle chancela sous l'énergie de son amie, tout en essayant de recracher les cheveux de sa bouche pour pouvoir lui répondre.

\- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as décidé d'obtenir ton diplôme de journalisme ailleurs qu'à PARIS. Toussa t-elle. Alya se mit à rire et la tenait à bout de bras en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle remarquait le visage pâle et légèrement verdâtre de son amie.

\- Oh non ! Ne me dis pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur est malade ? Constata t-elle en collant son front contre celui de Marinette pour essayer de prendre sa température et continuant son inspection en lui mettant un doigts dans la bouche pour lui faire dire : "ahhhh."

\- Arrête ! Sérieusement, je vais bien. Je suis juste fatiguée à force de faire des nuits blanches pour terminer cette œuvre d'art. Dit-elle en faisant un geste pour montrer la boîte qui était encore miraculeusement dans ses mains.

Son amie eut le souffle coupé, atteignant la boite pour regarder à l'intérieur, lorsque la portière du conducteur de la voiture s'ouvrit finalement pour révéler son fiancé. Il avait le même regard cool et le même sourire facile et son attitude décontracté qu'au collège.

\- Woah, woah, woah, non ! Tu ne peux pas venir la voir. Pas avant qu'elle ne soit sur mon corps de rêve et que je marche vers toi pendant la cérémonie, tu comprend ? Nino ri et aida Marinette à charger ses bagages puis leurs fit signe de monter dans le véhicule.

Pendant le trajet, il parlèrent essentiellement des plans de dernière minute qui n'était toujours pas fait, des réservations qui ont été annulées à la dernière seconde, mais aussi de quelque chose à propos d'une pâte à tarte détrempé qui était apparemment à l'origine de la fin du monde ou presque.

Marinette assise juste derrière, se contenta d'écouté son amie parlée, tout en regardant de temps en temps Nino. Chaque fois qu'il tournait légèrement la tête vers sa fiancée, il souriait et arborait ce drôle de regard remplis d'adoration. Le cœur de Marinette se resserra douloureusement, les coins de sa bouche se fronçant imperceptiblement.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'à la maison de campagne, qui était un vieux château de 200 ans, avec une grille d'entrée automatique, au moins 10 hectares de gazon bien entretenu et entouré de forêt. Marinette s'attendait à voir surgir des paons à chaque instant.

\- Très bien, je vais te montrer ta chambre, elle est juste à côté de la mienne et elle est fabuleuse. Tu va adoré, elle donne sur le jardin. Il y a aussi quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dis et tu vas sans doute me haïr pour... et Oh, regarde ! Il y a une vache dans le champs là-bas, elle mange de l'herbe..

Marinette s'arrêta dans son élan en bas de l'escalier. Elle sentait ses bandages tirés sur sa peau alors qu'elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas frapper quelque chose.

Adrien Agreste se tenait au sommet de l'escalier.

Des grands yeux verts, un pied sur la plus haute marche et le regard plissé comme s'il avait de lumière dans les yeux, __Adrien Agreste__ _ _se__ _ _tenait au sommet de l'escalier.__

Marinette se retourna et se dépêcha de sortir par la porte de devant.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup aux followers et à la personne qui a mis une review ;-)**

 **Bonne semaine et à bientôt ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Réflection

**Coucou ^^ je vous apporte la suite ;-)**

 **bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas d'aller lire la version originale**

 **voici le lien :-) : /s/11598175/3/Tu-M-as-Laissé**

* * *

Chap 3 : Réflection

\- MARI ! MARINETTE ! S'IL TE PLAÎT revient ! je suis désol.. _!?_ _Mais où est ce que tu vas ?_

Marinette ignora Alya et fonça vers les arbres qui empiétaient sur la propriété, cherchant désespérément la sécurité des ombres alors qu'elle essayait de respirer.

 _Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien ! Adrien !_ Même les battements de son cœur l'avaient trahie, parce qu'il avait été juste là.

Il ne l'avait même pas regardé alors que pour elle, sa simple vue avait dissiper toutes ses protections et ramener toutes ses pensées, ses souvenirs à la surface. Elle espérait quand même qu'il n'avait pas eu à revivre tout ces souvenirs simultanément comme c'était le cas actuellement pour elle.

\- Mari! Sérieusement ...(halète t-elle)... arrête toi une seconde …

Alya l'avait rattrapé et tenait le bras de Marinette, elle se plaça face à elle et la tenait par les épaules, les yeux écarquillés pour plaider sa cause.

\- Comment as tu pu me cacher ça? Murmura t-elle, les yeux fermés, vidé complètement de toute ses émotions, de sa vie. Alya tressaillit comme si elle l'avait giflée. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait, incapable de regarder son amie qu'elle avait trahie d'une certaine manière.

\- Il est toujours le meilleur ami de Nino Mar…. Nino veut qu'il soit ici et je ne peux pas lui interdire ça. Je sais qu'on avait décidé de ne plus jamais parler de lui, je respectais ta décision à ce sujet, mais c'est le jour de Nino aussi autant que le mien. C'était soit tu venais aujourd'hui soit demain et j'ai besoin de toi ! Elle enroula provisoirement ses bras autour des épaules de Marinette, en essayant de la tenir contre elle en tremblant. Ce ne sera pas le jour parfait si vous n'êtes pas là tout le deux alors, S'il te plaît?

Il fallu amadouer un certain temps Marinette pour qu'elle accepte de rentrer dans la maison. Elle resta silencieuse comme si elle était en transe tout le temps du trajet vers sa chambre avec Alya. Adrien n'avait pas fait d'autre apparition et pour cela Alya lui en était immensément reconnaissante. Mais il y avait encore le reste du week-end, et le dîner était dans une heure.

\- Juste ... appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, d'accord? Tu peux décompresser, te reposer, ce que tu veux, et je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner, ok?

Marinette était rester là hésitante, elle s'était assise sur le bord du lit tentaculaire, en regardant fixement le mur. Tikki lutta pour sortir de sa poche et se posa tristement sur son épaule, joue contre joue. Elles consolèrent mutuellement leur chagrin.

\- Peut-être ... que ce sera une bonne chose? Suggéra Tikki hésitante ce qui fit grincé les dents à Marinette en comprenant le contenu de sa suggestion.

 _\- Tikki !_ _Respira t-elle_ et son kwami hocha la tête avec compréhension. Elle comprenait les ténèbres dans le cœur de Marinette, et la charge que cela pouvait être, mieux que quiconque. Elle était consciente de l'abandon, de la trahison que cela avait été. Il avait broyer ses espoirs et une guerre faisait rage à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle finit par calmer sa respiration et fit taire ses sanglots.

Marinette aperçut son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus de la coiffeuse et se figea. La personne qui la regardait était pathétique. Pale, faible, avec des yeux rouges et un menton tremblant. Cette personne n'était pas Marinette Dupain-Cheng, et ce n'était pas Ladybug non plus !

 _« Cependant, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la mêm_ _e_ _q_ _u'avan_ _t ! »_ _Pensa-elle_ amèrement, en traînant les pieds. Ce mouvement causa la chute de Tikki sur le couvre lit qui atterrit avec un cri de surprise.

\- Et alors? Siffla t-elle entre ses dents, en serrant les poings et plissant les yeux.

Pour commencer, pourquoi était elle rester fixer sur ce garçon d'abord? Juste parce qu'ils avaient presque été ensemble quand il a disparu ne signifiait rien. « _Presq_ _ue »_ ne veut pas dire « sortir » avec quelqu'un _. Elle_ n'avait aucune raison d'être glaciale au sujet de son refus. Elle était âgée de 22 ans, bordel de merde! Elle avait payé son entrée à l'université et avait réussi à louer un logement (parfois), elle n'avait pas _besoin_ _de se languir_ _d'un garçon qu'elle_ _n'avait pas vue depuis quatre ans_. Elle n'était plus la même personne qu'elle avait été à l'époque, pourquoi serait-elle intéressé par le garçon qu'il était maintenant ?

Elle piétina jusqu'à la salle de bain dans le couloir et lava son visage avant de faire le chemin jusqu'en bas, en souriant de satisfaction en remarquant que les voix se firent nettement plus silencieuses à son arrivée.

Cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent pour la saluer quand elle entra dans la salle à manger et elle sourit intérieurement en voyant leur nervosité évidente. Eh bien, au moins quatre d'entre eux étaient nerveux.

Des yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens et elle les fixa, refusant de reculer, de se soumettre, de pardonner. Un doigts passait le long de sa colonne vertébrale et un souffle froid soufflait sur sa nuque.

Les yeux qu'elle fixait de nouveau étaient vides...

...

\- N'est ce pas agréable ...? Essaya de parler Alya en faisant tinter ses couverts alors qu'elle échoua, encore une fois, d'initier une conversation durable à table. Nino souri de manière encourageante mais la tension était tangible. Rien n'aidait moins la situation entre leur deux meilleur amis, que le fait d'avoir couper les ponts entre eux depuis le lycée.

Marinette, qui avait finalement rattrapé son sommeil, remarqua la moue d'Alya et se redressa, se rappelant qu'elle était là pour la jeune fille qui devait se marier demain. Ses propres sentiments, _quels qu'ils so_ _i_ _ent_ pour le garçon assis en face d'elle, ne devait pas l'influencer.

Elle se tourna vers Nathanaël à sa droite, un vieil ami de lycée qui fréquentait actuellement la même université qu'elle pour la conception graphique.

\- As-tu commencé tes projets finaux même si je sais qu'ils sont encore dans trois semaines ? Je pense que tu devrais essayer de t'avancer un peu, mais tu n'es pas aussi pressé que l'an dernier? Rappelle-toi tout les problèmes !

Nathanaël grogna de rire, hochant la tête avec enthousiasme et en essayant d'avaler du vin en même temps. Alya rayonnait et avait engagé la conversation avec son amie d'enfance - Mélodie - et la tension s'évapora. Jusqu'à ce que Nathanaël commence à poser des questions à Adrien.

\- Alors ... Adrien.. a t-il commencé, capturant efficacement l'attention, et à contrecœur, de Marinette. J'ai entendu dire que tu as étudié en Amérique pour l'université, comment ça c'est passé?

 _Il était en Amérique tout ce temps?_ Se demanda Marinette tout en serrant inconsciemment l'argenterie.

Adrien sourit et elle remarqua que cela n'avait pas atteint ses yeux.

\- Oui, en faite, je viens de terminer le cursus et je suis de retour pour remettre les affaires de la famille en ordre. J'espère que cela ne me prendra pas trop de temps, et je ne peux pas dire que la France ne m'a pas manqué un peu non plus.

Ses discours étaient différents de ceux de ses souvenirs, sa voix calme et gentille avait été remplacé par quelque chose de froid et cultivées. Elle détestait l'admettre, mais c'était comme celle de son défunt père. Même ses vêtements ressemblaient à ceux de Gabriel Agreste, il était impeccablement habillé. En tant que designer, elle admirait la couture fine et le style impeccable. Et comme chaque être humain, elle appréciait sa simplicité.

\- Et toi, Alya? Continua Nathanaël. Après le collège, il était sorti de sa coquille et maintenant il était satisfait de pouvoir tenir une conversation surtout lorsqu'on lui répondait. Comment va le Ladyblog? Est-ce que tu le fais encore ?

Une ombre passa sur le visage d'Alya et Nathanaël regretta aussitôt sa question.

\- Quatre ans. Commença Alya et Nino roula des yeux en sentant la tirade habituelle venir. J'ai donné quatre ans de ma vie à ces deux là ! Et comment me remercient-ils ? En se séparant ! Tout a disparu. C'était fini ! Pas même une tournée d'adieu, la signature d'autographes ou un accord pour une émission de télévision basés sur leurs aventures de lutte contre la criminalité. Chat Noir n'a même pas été _vu_ depuis _des_ années. Au moins Ladybug se montre encore de temps en temps, même si sa tenue à un peu changée aujourd'hui, et que son style de combat est un peu, euh..., _différent_ maintenant. Chat Noir a tout simplement disparu après cette nuit maudite la laissant derrière lui et j _e_ _suis_ _vraiment_ _trop_ _émoti_ _ve_ _à ce_ _sujet,_ _ok ! D_ _onc on arrête d'en parler_ _._

Elle dirigea son regard vers son fiancé qui ricanait silencieusement ce qui lui valu une fausse petite tape sur la joue. Tout le monde partageait cette indignation, car le duo avait fait partie intégrante de leur vie et qu'ils étaient tous trop attaché émotionnellement aux héros pour leur propre bien.

Marinette fixa sa nourriture à moitié mangé. Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, elle réalisa qu'Adrien avait lui-même quitté la table et qu'il n'était nulle part en vue.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à poster une review :3**

 **A la prochaine ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Révélation

**Bonjour à tous ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne année et bonne santé à vous et vos connaissances ;-)**

 **Voici enfin la suite :-) avec les fêtes mes partiels etc ... ca me prend plus de temps mais voilà le nouveau chapitre x)**

 **N'oubliez pas d'aller voir la version originale :-D**

 **Bonne lecture :3**

* * *

Chap 4 : Révélation

La maison était dans un chaos absolu.

Les invités du mariage avaient commencé à arriver il y a trois heures. Les demoiselles d'honneur montait et descendait les escaliers en portant les différentes tenues et le maquillage pour préparer tout le monde. Marinette était au centre de tout cela et juste à côté de la mariée comme elle le lui avait demandé après une crise de panique.

\- Alya, calme toi et reste ici ! Tout va bien, on est presque prêt, la cérémonie n'est pas censé commencer avant 5h de toute façon, nous avons encore beaucoup de temps. Dit Marinette en essayant de rassuré sa meilleure amie. Elle lui tapota le dos alors qu'Alya s'éventait avec sa main, essayant de ne pas faire couler tout son maquillage.

Marinette soupira: Regarde, tu vas simplement enfiler ta robe et tu pourras t'asseoir, tenir le bouquet de mimosa et te détendre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure, ok?

Alya hocha la tête sans dire un mot et Marinette alla chercher la robe sur son support, la présentant à son amie qui, même dans son état d'hyperventilation, ne pouvait pas empêcher l'énorme sourire de s'étendre à travers tout son visage.

\- Oh Mari, elle est belle. M _urmura-t-elle,_ _en_ _passant ses doigts dans la dentelle de soie et l_ _a broche en tissu._ _L_ _e blanc cassé contrastant parfaitement avec le caramel de sa peau._ Le devant de bretelles avait fait place à un dos plongeant et chaque centimètre de cette œuvre faisait crié _Alya._ En ce moment Alya savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant sa meilleure amie pour faire sa robe – qui aurait pu mieux faire ressortir sa propre personnalité dans une robe?

Elle lui allait comme dans un rêve, et elle savait qu'elle serait parfaite.

...

La cérémonie était à l'extérieur, un sacrifice que les invités devaient subir en renonçant à la chaleur pour les superbes photos avec la lumière de l'hiver et du paysage présent derrière. Les mariés étaient superbes, alors qu'environ 10 minutes après la cérémonie, le ciel bleu fut marquée par des nuages et que des tourbillons de neige descendaient, c'était une opportunité imprévue et complètement bienvenue pour faire des photos de jeunes mariés romantiques.

Marinette regardait la scène avec amusement et avait posé pour toutes les photos qu'on lui avait demander, tout en essayant en vain d'ignorer le grand blond qui, par la force des choses, avait été contraint de rester debout à côté d'elle pour chacune des photos. Elle avait refusé de penser à la brève minute où ils avaient été obliger de se toucher alors qu'il l'escortait dans l'allée à la tête des autres demoiselles d'honneur / garçons d'honneur, ou qu'il avait _marchait dans l'allée avec elle_ en général. Alors qu'il était ridiculement beau, il était habillés d'un chapeau haut de forme et d'une queue de pie grise, avec ses pommettes et … « Tait toi _Marinette,_ _ce n'est pas le temps pour ça ! »_

\- Tu vas bien? Tu frissonnes ! Marinette se tourna vers Nathanaël, puis baissa les yeux sur la veste qu'il lui tendait. Son nez incliné rougissait et le haut de son chapeau se confrontait de manière attachante avec la couleur de ses cheveux roux.

\- Oh non, je vais bien! Merci. Elle agita ses mains en le congédiant et il leva un sourcil en regardant sa courte robe bustier bleu et la chair de poule que laissait voir chaque centimètre de sa peau visible.

 _« Merde Alya,_ _tu_ _aurait pu,_ _tout aussi bien,_ _trouvé de longues robes_ _avec_ _la couleur du ciel. »_

\- Sérieusement, elle est très bien et nous sommes sur le point d'aller manger à l'intérieur, donc ça va tout simplement te réchauffer plus vite. Nathanaël hocha la tête en direction de sa veste et elle l'a pris contre son gré avec un sourire de contentement en sentant la chaleur qui lui état fournie instantanément. Il sourit timidement et se dirigea vers un autre garçon d'honneur pour engager la conversation. Marinette remarqua ses parents qui s'approchaient avec des sourires de conspirant.

\- Maman, Papa, ça fait un moment! Elle se précipita vers eux et les étreint, en ignorant la légère odeur d'eau de Cologne de Nathanaël alors qu'elle se déplaçait.

\- Trop longtemps, ma chérie. Quel beau mariage, peut-être qu'un jour nous _aurons la chance d'assister au tien…_ " Dit sa mère de manière implicite et Marinette sentit ses oreilles brûler instantanément.

\- Maman, je n'ai que _22_ _ans_ _, je_ _ne suis vraiment pas prête pour ça_ _!"_ siffla t-elle alors qu'elle ignorait le rire de son père.

\- Je dis simplement ma chère, que Nathanaël est plutôt agréable, tu ne pense pas ...? Sa mère couvrit son sourire avec sa main. Marinette regarda aux allant tour rapidement, quand elle réalisa qu'Adrien était à portée de voix et regardait vers elle son estomac se plomba dans son abdomen.

Si Marinette avait déjà souhaité mourir littéralement sur place, et bien c'était le bon moment.

Elle réfléchissait à des façons de disparaître instantanément lorsqu'elle fut sauver par Alya. Elle se tenait à côté de son mari avec un regard heureux et un peu étourdi pour annoncer qu'il était temps de passer à table.

Une tente de mariage décoré avait été érigée sur la pelouse, les côtés étaient drapés avec des fenêtres à la française permettant à la chaleur des chauffages au charbon de bois d'entrer à l'intérieur pour réchauffer tout l'espace. Chacun invités soupiraient de contentement alors qu'ils étaient installés à leurs tables. Les Lampions mettaient en avant, la couleur immaculée des nappes blanches et des arrangements de fleurs élégantes, avec une lueur chaleureuse. Ils regardaient, dans les moindres détails, toutes les merveilles de l'hiver qu'Alya avait ajoutées depuis des mois.

Bien sûr, dans une cérémonie de mariage il fallait partager les tables, mais par la grâce du bienveillant dieu Alya, Marinette avait été sauvé de l'obligation de s'asseoir à côté d'Adrien. Bien qu'il y avait seulement deux personnes d'écart car ils étaient seulement six au totale. Nathanaël était assis en face d'elle cette fois, et Marinette, soupçonneuse, se demandait si cela allait être un placement récurrent. Son meilleur ami était assez persistant, après tout.

\- Oh Nathanaël, tu peux récupérer ta veste, j'ai assez chaud maintenant grâce à elle. Elle lui rendit sa veste par dessus la table avec un sourire et remarqua qu'Adrien la regardait du coin de l'œil.

\- Alors Adrien.. Commença Mélodie, assise en face de lui. Nathanaël a mentionné hier soir que tu était en Amérique ces quatre dernières années? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à y aller?

L'attention de tous étaient focalisé sur l'homme qui sirotait actuellement son champagne. Il leva les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua que l'attention était tourné vers lui. Il posa la flûte, d'un élégant mouvement de poignet qui fit remonter la manchette de sa chemise. Non pas que Marinette l'avait remarqué ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Eh bien… Commença t-il, mon père est mort à la fin de ma dernière année de lycée. A l'époque, je ne voyais vraiment pas l'utilité d'y retourner. L'école m'a permis de faire des études supérieures et ils m'ont envoyé mon diplôme mais depuis, j'y suis retourné. Les affaires de mon père avait besoin d'ordre et je suis son seul héritier, donc j'ai pensé que le collège en Amérique était plus pertinent. Surtout car la majorité de sa clientèle avait des ramifications là-bas. Je voulaient aussi découvrir des cultures différentes. Grâce à cela, j'ai passé un semestre en Chine. ". Il avait terminé et fut accueillie avec compréhension et hoche la tête vers une Marinette calme.

\- Pourquoi la Chine? Continua Mélodie alors que le premier repas était servi. Adrien haussa les épaules, un coin de sa bouche relevé jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Je parle chinois et j'ai beaucoup d'intérêt pour la culture, alors pourquoi pas? Répondit-il. Marinette aurait parié le travail qu'elle avait fait cette année qu'il la regardait alors qu'il parlait.

\- As-tu trop chaud? Je peux baisser le chauffage si tu veux? S'inquiéta Nathanaël. Marinette lui assura qu'elle allait bien, en sachant très bien que le rouge sur ses joues n'avait rien à voir avec la température de la pièce. En colère contre elle-même, elle ne fit que constater cette révélation.

Avant le dessert, un micro avait été abandonner rapidement sur ses genoux, elle leva les yeux, surprise. Alya lui fit des gestes pour qu'elle se tienne droit « la demoiselle d'honneur devait faire un discours. Merde. »

\- Euh ... Pourrais je avoir l'attention de tout le monde, s'il vous plaît? Démarra t-elle timidement. Les discours publics n'étaient toujours pas son fort. Personne ne lui prêtait attention.

Une coupe sonna à travers le bavardage ambiant et tout le monde se tourna vers Adrien, qui avait intelligemment frapper son couteau contre le côté de son verre de champagne. Il hocha la tête vers Marinette et l'invita à poursuivre. Elle tourna la tête rapidement avant qu'il ne puisse voir son expression reconnaissantes.

\- Bonsoir tout le monde. Commença t-elle, la voix tremblante, tout en gagnant l'attention générale plus fortement. Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être venus pour célébrer cette journée spéciale pour Alya et Nino. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Marinette, la meilleure amie d'Alya, et aussi sa demoiselle d'honneur ce soir. Et quel honneur ça a été ! Nous deux qui rêvions du jour de notre mariage depuis notre enfance. Et oui, je l'ai dit « _le jour »._ Nous étions assez catégorique quand au fait que nous aurions un mariage mixte, au lieu de se marier entre nous. Je suppose qu'elle m'a laissé dans la poussière, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne lui en veux pas à ce sujet. La foule rit et Alya lui fit un clin d'œil de sa table.

\- Alya, je suis juste ... si extatique que tu ais réussie à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et parfait pour toi que Nino, même s'il est petit peu jaloux. Et désolé Nino, mais il semble que tu sois coincé à devoir écouter ses diatribes sur Ladybug maintenant! Nino secoua la tête en feintant le désespoir et il lui sembla qu'Alya roulait des yeux.

Marinette chamboulée, essaya de lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Je vous souhaite le plus grand bonheur au monde celui que tout les couples ressente et à jamais. Maintenant s'il vous plaît, levez vous et levons nos verres à cette heureux événement. À Nino et Alya!

Tout le monde leva son verre en chœur et Marinette essuyait ses larmes d'un revers de main délicat alors que quelqu'un soustrayait le microphone de son emprise. Elle leva les yeux pour rencontrer le sourire d'Adrien, un véritable, sinon légèrement triste sourire qui adoucissait ses yeux et avait fait contracter son cœur.

Elle était stupéfaite lorsqu'il se tourna vers la foule et tout le monde fut instantanément silencieux. Elle n'avait jamais essayer d'obtenir l'attention d'une salle pleine de gens.

\- Je suis Adrien, le meilleur ami. J'ai du voyager depuis l'Amérique pour être ici aujourd'hui, mais il n'y avait aucune chance sur terre que je manques ça aujourd'hui. Nino était là pour moi à mon premier jour d'école publique après avoir été scolarisé à la maison toute ma vie, et n'a pas quitté mon côté depuis. Eh bien, au sens figuré, du moins. Qui a dit que les relations à distance ne fonctionnaient pas? Rigolèrent les invités et Nino lissa ses cheveux vers l'arrière.

Adrien continua, sombre.

\- Nino était là pour moi quand mon père est mort, et il a soutenu ma décision de quitter la France quand je n'ai eu personne d'autre vers qui me tourner. Les dents de Marinette se resserrèrent.

\- Alya est allé à l'école avec nous et je pourrais parler de la façon ridicule dont Nino la regardait. Son sort était déjà scellé, - tu as vraiment besoin d'être plus discret à ce sujet. Il dirigea la dernière partie pour Nino, un sourire en coin, et Nino roula des yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas penser à un couple plus digne de leurs amis fantastiques,de leur famille et nous leur souhaitons le meilleur pour le reste de leur vie. A Nino et Alya!"

Les toasts étaient terminés et le gâteau avait été couper et manger, Marinette était prête à aller dormir _._ Mais bien sûr, c'était un mariage français, et il était toujours requis de boire et de danser avant que quelqu'un ne pense à aller se coucher.

Et bien sûr, avec ses fonctions de demoiselle d'honneur, elle devait partager une danse avec le témoin.

Marinette avait réussi à éviter d'y penser toute la journée, mais quand ils ont du aligner les jeunes mariés pour leur première danse, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la réalité atroce de ses bras subitement enroulé autour du biceps d'Adrien à l'avant du cortège. Elle voulait vraiment pouvoir se rappeler comment respirer.

Un garçon passa et elle attrapa un verre, et avala cul sec ce qui semblait être du whisky, avant de se tourner et de se laisser emmener sur la piste de danse par un Adrien amusé.

\- Je ne pense vraiment pas que ça va aider tes talents de danseuse. Commenta t-il.

Elle remarqua la légère rougeur de l'alcool sur ses joues, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il parle avec elle. Elle lui lança un regard sec tout en plaçant une main sur son épaule et serrant sa main, essayant d'ignorer la chaleur et _a quel point ce contact lui semblait familier._ Elle attendait avec impatience dans leur file d'attente et regarda partout sauf dans sa direction, en se disant que sa hanche ne brûlait pas là où son autre main s'était posée sur elle.

Adrien se déplaça et ils étaient complètement synchronisé alors qu'ils dérivaient à travers la salle, tournant autour de Nathanaël et de Mélodie et de laisser le reste de l'arrière-plan devenir flou. Il n'y avait pas de meneur, ils savaient précisément où l'autre allait aller.

Sans avertissement, Adrien trébucha et tandis qu'il essayait de se remettre la main sur sa hanche, elle glissa jusqu'à ses côtes. Elle tressaillit fortement, en ayant les yeux larmoyants et un sifflement s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il s'arrêtèrent sur place, d'un côté de la piste de danse. Elle ne voulait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que ç...

\- Cela te dérange si je l'emmène? Surgit soudainement Nathanaël à côté d'elle. Elle se tourna vers lui avec gratitude, et partit sans regarder en arrière vers Adrien. Elle pris la main de l'autre homme et ils tournèrent à gauche. Elle ne le vit pas pour le reste de la nuit.

...

Il a finalement été l'heure acceptable pour aller se coucher, et Marinette était l'une des premières à battre en retraite. Après avoir dansé et bu avec Nathanaël presque toute la nuit, elle était plus que prête à se coucher et à faire face à la gueule de bois imminente qui surgirait au matin. Enfin, _s_ _eulement s_ _i elle pouvait_ _retirer cette saleté de robe_ _._

Actuellement dans sa chambre, la fermeture éclair à l'arrière de sa robe avait apparemment été souder. Malgré elle et les meilleures tentatives de Tikki, elle refusait de bouger. Elle était en train de se pencher sur le lit, face au matelas remplie de fatigue et de frustration, en essayant encore d'atteindre le zip, quand il y eu un coup à la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Tikki se cacha rapidement sous un oreiller et elle se rappela vaguement, avec son esprit embrumer, de Mélodie qui lui promettait de lui apporter un Advil pour le lendemain avant d'aller au lit.

\- Mélodie Dieu merci... Elle ouvrit la porte. Juste, _s'il_ _te_ _plaît_ aide-moi à sortir de cette putain de chose. Gémit-elle, les bras fatigués flottant à ses côtés. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer avec un clic et sentit une paire de main chaude sur ses omoplates. Le zip glissa sans effort et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son sauveur.

\- Enfin… Elle se figea. Ce n'était pas Mélodie.

Adrien se tenait là, chemise entrouverte et manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, ébouriffé. Sa veste et son chapeau n'était nulle part en vue.

\- Où as tu eu cette blessure? Demanda t-il en faisant un geste furtif vers les bandages évident qu'il y avait à l'arrière de sa robe enfin ouverte, la bouche pincée et le visage dur.

Marinette le foudroya du regard, trop consciente du fait qu'elle était dans une position plutôt compromettante, mais l'audace absolue de sa question la fit devenir plus en colère que gêné.

\- Je pense plutôt que ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Dit-elle sèchement de dos, son visage restant impassible.

\- Bien sûr que c'est mon affaire, tu es ma... Il fit une pause, il refusait ou était incapable de continuer.

Elle rit sans humour.

\- Ta quoi? Ton amie ? Ta partenaire?

Il ne dit rien, malgré son rire, sa phrase avait soudainement suscité encore plus de colère en elle. Elle se tenait dans toute sa hauteur, directement face à lui et fit tomber sa robe sur le sol, révélant ses sous-vêtements ainsi que l'étendue de ses blessures, avec le couteau qu'elle gardait attacher à sa cuisse tout le temps. Son visage arrêta définitivement de montrer des émotions.

\- Ceci ! Elle montra une cicatrice épaisse qui entachait le haut de sa jambe droite, allant de l'abdomen à mi-cuisse. C'est ce que je me suis fait lors de ma première mission en solo après que tu sois parti. L'homme avait utilisé un couperet de boucher pour mutiler des filles qui l'avait rejeter. J'avais 17ans !

Elle se rapprocha, se tourna et montra une parcelle de chair argentée sur la droite à la base de sa colonne vertébrale. Celle là a été faite par une femme qui avait utilisé un lance-flammes pour brûler des personnes vivantes accusé d'avoir tué son bébé, qui s'est avéré être mort-né.

Elle commença à défaire ses bandages et ses yeux la suivait à chaque mouvement, chaque coupure d'argent et rose sur sa peau, chaque marque d'une dague dans chacun de ses organes. Elle révéla les points de suture qu'elle avait de toute évidence fait elle même. Il retint son souffle dans sa gorge en voyant cette bouillie sanglante.

Elle laissa les bandages tomber sur le sol et dégaina la lame à sa jambe, la tenant de sorte qu'elle reflète la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet.

 _\- C_ _'est c_ _e_ que je porte parce que les monstres ne sont plus des monstres. Ce sont des gens dans leur état le plus primitif. Aucune magie. Pas de contrôle de l'esprit. Aucun objet contrôler par un Akuma. Ils ne s'arrête pas parce qu'un papillon est libérer, le mal est dans leur tête, et il n'y a pas d'autre moyen pour protéger les innocents que de m'abaisser à leur niveau. Un _yo-yo_ ne peut pas tout faire, et il n'y avait pas Chat Noir dans mon dos quand j'avais besoin de lui.

Marinette n'était pas stupide. Elle avait été aveugle pendant les premières années, mais Adrien et Chat Noir avaient disparu en même temps et cela avait confirmé ses soupçons. L'expression sur le visage d'Adrien montrait qu'il était également venu à la même conclusion au sujet de son autre identité.

Elle se tenait la poitrine, ses cheveux soignée et une ombre dans ses yeux turbulents.

\- Il ne pouvait pas être là parce qu'il n'existe plus ! Murmura t-il, des larmes tombant silencieusement et serrant les poings.

* * *

 **A très vite pour le prochain chapitre j'espère ;-)**


	5. Chapter 5 Whisky pour petit-déjeuner

**Bonsoir ^^**

 **Voilà la suite ;-) enfin xD**

 **Par contre pour la suite il va falloir patienté un peu parce que je reprend les cours et que c'est plus long de traduire et que d'écrire un texte x)**

 **N'oubliez pas de jeter à la version original de cette fiction :3**

 **Donc bonne lecture :-D**

* * *

Comme prévu, Marinette avait la gueule de bois quand elle se réveilla.

Tikki avait déjà les pilules dans les main et Marinette les engloutit avec gratitude, en sifflant sur la lumière blanche émise par la fenêtre après avoir réussi à rester les yeux ouverts. Sa chambre était glaciale, mais c'était compréhensible étant donné les _six_ _centimètres_ _de neige à l'extérieur._

 _\- Tikki._ _G_ émit-elle, en roulant sur elle-même et en s'emmaillotant dans les couvertures. Elle se demanda pourquoi elle était seulement en ses sous-vêtements en non en pyjama. Soudain, tout ce qui était arrivé la nuit dernière lui revenu et elle voulait mourir.

Le côté positif, ils avaient finalement reconnu leur identités secrètes d'une façon détournée. De l'autre côté, Chat Noir n'existait apparemment plus, Adrien était toujours aussi froid et _elle_ _lui_ _avait résisté sans vergogne dans ses sous-vêtements et uuggghhhhh !_

Elle avait besoin d'un autre verre.

Après une douche, elle descendit en bas, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un soit réveiller aussi tôt (il était 9 heures, mais quand même). Bien sûr, Adrien était assis à la table de la cuisine. Qui est-ce qui dit que les coccinelles ont de la chance ?

Il leva les yeux de son téléphone et elle remarqua avec satisfaction les cernes sous ses yeux.

Sans un mot, elle se hasarda vers le pot de café et se versa une tasse, en regardant les abondantes chutes de neige par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Elle pouvait presque goûter la tension de l'air.

Heureusement, Alya arriva en sautillant et Marinette surprise, lâcha le café sur le sol.

\- Euh, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici? Tu ne dois pas être en lune de miel ?

Alya secoua tristement la tête.

\- Les routes sont fermées, nous allions partir ce matin, mais tous les vols sont annulés de toute façon, alors on va attendre. Tout ceux qui sont rentré chez eux hier soir sont en sécurité, c'est le principal.

Marinette secouait déjà la tête,

\- Même les trains ? Quand est ce que cela va aller mieux? Je dois aller en cours lundi matin!

\- Les trains sont bloqués jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et il semble que la tempête ne s'arrêtera pas avant au moins deux jours. Répondit Adrien. Marinette lui lança un regard cinglant, en partie parce qu'il avait dit quelque chose, mais surtout à cause de la perspective d'avoir à rester enfermé dans une maison avec lui pendant _deux jours._

Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un autre verre.

Le petit déjeuner était calme alors que tout le monde avait l'air en forme. Marinette essaya d'être discrète en se versant du whisky dans son café, mais bien sûr, elle vit qu'Adrien avait remarqué. Elle le défit de dire quelque chose, mais il retourna juste à son toast, les cheveux une fois de plus impeccable et faisant Marinette se sentir comme un troll en étant assise à la même table que lui. Nathanaël glissa son café vers elle, en regardant ailleurs innocemment, elle lui sourit et en versa un peu dans sa tasse. Au moins, il avait l'air fatigué, comme un être humain normal.

\- Bien Donc ! Commença Alya, en attirant l'attention de tout le monde. Mon mari et moi seront les hôtes d'un marathon Harry Potter dans le salon. Toute personne est libre de jouer ou non, mais à part ça vous pouvez vous occuper autrement. Ça y est.. Aller divertissez vous !

Elle se leva et partit, Nino traîna avec son bol de céréales et Marinette regarda les autres. Adrien se leva et partit, probablement dans sa chambre, Mélodie pris une part de tarte et une bouteille de vin et se rendit dans le salon, elle et Nathanaël restèrent là à regarder les autres.

Sans rien dire, ils saisirent la plus grande couverture qu'ils purent trouver, le reste du whisky, et sortirent s'asseoir dans la balancelle sur le patio.

...

Adrien était face contre terre sur son lit, laissant les couvertures l'étouffer alors qu'il essayait d'arrêter de réfléchir. C'était ce qu'il avait essayer de faire durant toute le nuit, mais le lever du soleil lui avait fait réaliser qu'il n'était pas près de donner un sens à tout ce qui venait de se passer et qu'il était absolument impossible d'oublier l'image de Marinette en sous-vêtements de sa tête.

Son corps était tellement … endommager _._ _Ses mains se crispaient chaque fois que sa mémoire lui rappelait les blessures_ , anciennes et nouvelles, elles lui venaient à l'esprit chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Chacune d'elle était sa faute. Il l'avait complètement laissée, abandonnée sans excuse parce qu'il avait été trop lâche. Comment pourrait-il lui faire face, sachant ce qu'il avait fait?Ce qu'ils lui avaient fait?

Parce que, avec sa confession de la nuit dernière, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle était Ladybug. Quand ils étaient au collège, il avait commencé à remarquer les similitudes entre elles, c'était ce qui l'avait attiré d'ailleurs. Il avait été sur le point de lui demander un rendez-vous, sans vraiment ce soucier de savoir si elle était vraiment Ladybug. Lorsque la confrontation finale avec le Papillon était arrivé et il avait dû partir.

Il a entendu du bruit à l'extérieur et était aller voir, à travers le gel, il voyait Marinette et Nathanaël blotti dans une couverture, se balançant et riant sous la fenêtre. Sa mâchoire se crispa, se souvenant de son pied qui l'avait lâcher quand ils avaient dansé la nuit dernière. Avec sa malchance, il n'avait pasde coordination.

 _Mais non,_ pensa t-il, en jouant distraitement avec l'anneau d'argent à son doigt, c'était _Chat Noir qui_ _était malchanceux_ _. Chat Noir et Plagg._

Et il n'avait pas vu le kwami en quatre ans.

...

Marinette et Nathanaël enlevèrent la neige de leurs bottes et rejoignirent les autres dans le salon, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient maintenant au troisième film et qu'ils avaient été dehors plus longtemps que ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Ils riaient tranquillement entre eux et tombèrent dans un canapé, le visage rougit par le froid et l'alcool. Bien sûr, le seul canapé libre était celui occupé par Adrien, qui se mis rapidement sur le côté pour faire de la place au duo ivre.

Ils étaient à mi-chemin du film film quand Adrien remarqua que Marinette le fixait depuis les 20 dernières minutes.

 _\- Quoi?_ Murmura t-il, énervé et gêné par son regard inébranlable.

\- Depuis quand porte tu des lunettes? Demanda t-elle pâteuse. Il rougit consciemment alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui, le visage étonné.

\- Je les porte quand je suis fatigué, ok? Répondit-il, détournant les yeux. Tout le monde se retourna vers le film.

\- Mais tu ne les portais quand tu étais Cha.. _murmph._ _Il lui mit_ rapidement une main sur la bouche, regardant frénétiquement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'aucun des autres n'avait entendu. Heureusement, ils étaient tous absorbés par le film. Il sentit quelque chose de chaud et humide sur sa main et il la recula instantanément. Il la regarda avec incrédulité alors qu'elle était assise là avec sa langue sortie. _Elle_ _venait_ _de lui lécher_ _la main_ _!_

Elle bailla, attira la couverture sur elle, et se blottit près de lui. Il se figea, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec ses mains, quand il entendit un faible murmure venant d'elle. Il se pencha et remarqua le triste sourire qui vacillait sur ses lèvres.

\- Chaton, chaton, où étais tu? J'ai été jusqu'à Londres pour te chercher...

Alya les trouva endormis quand le film se termina, la tête d'Adrien au-dessus de la sienne. Elle le réveilla rapidement et la tête de celui-ci lui donnera un sourire sournois pendant des semaines - elle ne l'avait jamais vu rougir autant, et ne le laisserait certainement pas l'oublier de sitôt, pour éviter que l'ombre sur son visage ne revienne.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis**

 **A la prochaine ;-)**


End file.
